Colonie de Vacances
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Fluffy. Défis sur Dean et Benny, non-slash. "Je veux pas rentrer au campement, je veux voir un dahu ! Pleurnichait Sam, 8 ans."


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages de la série Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Bêtalectrice** :** Ishtar205**

* * *

**Pairing** : Dean/Benny  
**Thème** : Camping  
**Temps** : 1 heure

* * *

**Colonie de Vacances.**

-Je veux pas rentrer au campement, je veux voir un dahu ! Pleurnichait Sam.

-Je t'ai dit cent fois que les dahus n'existaient pas, la nuit est en train de tomber il faut qu'on rentre ou on va se faire attraper. Tu voudrais pas que le directeur Zachariah nous punisse non ?

-C'est pas parce que c'est pas dans le journal de Papa que ça n'existe pas ! Répliqua Sam, se fichant complètement d'être puni.

Une heure après, la nuit était tombée, les enfants étaient perdus dans la forêt et Sam pleurnichait toujours mais parce qu'il voulait rentrer au camp cette fois, mais en même temps qu'il ne voulait pas se faire punir.

-On va se faire manger par... par... par un wendigoooo ! Finit-il par craquer totalement.

Dean resta calme et essaya de le rassurer.

-Mais non il n'y a pas de wendigos dans cette forêt là. Sinon tu crois que Papa nous aurait laissé là ?

-Je sais pas... renifla Sam. Non...

-Voilà, c'est ça. Viens Sammy, demanda Dean en l'entraînant avec lui par la main que son petit frère serrait désespérément depuis un moment.

Il n'était pas réellement perdu. Il avait retrouvé la direction du camp, en revanche ils s'étaient beaucoup éloignés. Il faudrait marcher droit, et longtemps. Il espérait que Sam pourrait tenir le choc. Tout de même il n'était pas rassuré, et serrait son petit couteau en argent, seule arme qu'il avait réussi à conserver dans la colonie de vacances, ainsi que sa lampe torche. Les bruits de la forêt étaient angoissants, et bien qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'une créature surnaturelle rôde dans le coin, Dean savait qu'il y avait toujours un risque, toujours. Au bout d'une demi heure Sam reniflait toujours, quand soudain une chose bondit devant eux. Dean dégaina aussitôt et Sam hurla de terreur. La boule de poils rousse s'enfuit dans les fourrés. A partir de ce moment là, Sam se mit à sangloter et s'accrochait à son frère qui n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

-Sammy... Sammy ! C'est un renard. Regarde-moi. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, on va rentrer au camp. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui mais j'ai peeeeuur !

-T'as pas à avoir peur Sammy, je suis là pour te protéger.

Ça ne servait pas à grand chose, Sam se calmait à peine et ils n'avançaient pas. Le plus grand frère angoissait surtout en imaginant la punition qu'ils allaient recevoir. Lui il s'en sortirait très bien, mais Sam avait une peur bleue de Zachariah. Il faut dire que le type était particulièrement abominable, et pourtant ils en avaient rencontré des gratinés !

Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté encore une fois, un craquement sec retentit et une vive lueur les aveugla. Sam se mit à hurler et Dean pointa sa propre lampe sur la silhouette qui était apparue. La voix grave de Benny s'éleva :

-JO ! C'est bon ! Je les ai retrouvés !

Dean se mordit la langue. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher, trop occupé à rassurer Sam. Sam qui se cramponnait toujours à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, c'était trop pour ses huit ans. Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

-Chut, regarde, c'est Benny... Tu vois, il est venu nous chercher. Sammy... Calme-toi maintenant.

Benny était tellement soulagé qu'il ne pensa même pas à se mettre en colère. Une jeune fille blonde au bout d'une lampe de poche apparut, et elle, elle était en rogne.

-Les garçons ! Non mais ça va pas de partir comme ça dans les bois sans prévenir ?! C'est dangereux ! On s'est fait du souci pour vous, il aurait put vous arriver n'importe quoi, une bête sauvage, glisser sur un de ces fichus rochers ! Je vous préviens le reste des vacances sera dur pour vous. Surtout pour toi Dean. Je croyais que tu ferait un peu plus attention que ça à ton frère.

Dean encaissa le coup. La monitrice avait parfaitement raison. Il s'était conduit comme un idiot en voulant faire plaisir à Sammy et il l'avait mis en danger. Si jamais leur père apprenait ça... Du haut de ses douze ans il comprenait tout de même le sens du mot responsabilité depuis bien longtemps.

-Jo ! Laisse-les tu vois pas qu'ils sont à bout ? Aller viens Sam, dit Benny en essayant de lui prendre la main, ce qu'il refusa de faire, tenant le chandail de Dean des deux mains.

-A bout ? Moi aussi je suis à bout ! T'imagine pas les ennuis qu'on aurait eu si on les avait pas retrouvés, chuchota Jo plus doucement.

Benny hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. La jeune fille avait dix-sept ans et avait obtenu ce travail de façon tout à fait légale. Lui en revanche avait trafiqué ses papiers d'identité. Il n'avait pas dix-sept ans mais 14 bien qu'il arrivât à en faire 4 de plus avec sa voix grave et sa stature déjà imposante. Il avait besoin d'argent, c'était aussi simple que ça, et les colonies ça avait beau être dur ça payait plutôt bien et surtout il pouvait travailler pendant les vacances scolaires. Il fallait avoir le sens des responsabilités et de l'autorité, surtout qu'il se retrouvait parfois, ironie du sort, avec des jeunes gens qui avaient le même âge que lui, voire certains plus vieux ! Les deux moniteurs encadrèrent les enfants et ils rentrèrent au camp. Bien évidemment hors de question de laisser Sam retourner dormir dans sa tente, il était trop en état de choc. Ils les firent entrer dans la cabane en dur qui avait été construite pour les campeurs, et pouvait servir d'infirmerie entre autre, ou de refuge en cas de tempête.

Garth, l'animateur qui était resté au camp veiller sur les autres enfants mit longtemps à le faire lâcher prise, mais finalement, en partie grâce à Mr Fizzles la marionnette, il accepta de lâcher son frère et d'aller se coucher dans un des lits, avec la promesse faite, bon gré mal gré pour Jo, qu'une fois rentré à la colonie après ces quelques jours de camping, Zachariah ne serait pas mis au courant de leur petite escapade. Il avait pleuré et pleuré en répétant que tout était sa faute parce qu'il voulait voir un dahu et que Dean n'y était pour rien.

Jo et Benny faillirent se disputer. L'idée saugrenue d'organiser une chasse au dahu pour le lendemain fut abandonnée, vu les dégâts qu'elle causait déjà.

C'était pourtant une bonne idée, pensait Benny. Introduire un peu de magie et de mystère pour les gosses... mais ces deux là étaient différents. Il dit à Jo et Garth d'aller dormir, prenant la garde pour quelques heures. A 14 ans Benny n'avait pas une vie rose, et il se doutait que pour Sam et Dean c'était la même chose, voire pire. Leur père était un drôle de zigoto qui les avait laissés à la colonie et était reparti dix minutes après en ayant payé pour deux semaines. Urgence au travail avait lâché Sam. Parce que Dean ne disait pas un mot. En parlant du petit, celui-ci vint voir Benny sur la pointe des pieds. Il le fixa sans rien dire et Benny se contenta de lui demander de sa voix chaude à l'accent du sud prononcé :

-Comment va ton frère ?

-Il dort.

Dean se posa sur les marches à côté de Benny.

-Je voulais vous remercier, pour ne pas prévenir Zack.

-Je me doute que tu as assez de soucis comme ça bonhomme. Mais il faudra aussi remercier Jo et Garth.

-Je le ferai.

Soudain sans qu'il s'y attende, Dean prit Benny dans ses bras et le serra très fort, enfouissant son visage dans le col de son pull. L'adolescent surpris referma doucement les bras sur lui et lui tapota le dos. Il restèrent un moment comme ça. Benny se sentit privilégié. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dean montrer un sentiment d'affection à quelqu'un d'autre que son petit frère, et il se doutait que ça devait être rare. Il sentit au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il aurait fallu qu'ils se décrochent l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'en éprouvait la moindre envie. Alors ils ne le firent pas. Benny restait un enfant lui aussi...

_Note : à la fin des années 70 il y avait possibilité de faire ce que Benny a fait quand à travailler dans les colonies de vacances à seulement 14 ans. Expérience de mon père. Faut bien gagner sa croûte, il était motivé. C'est pas un délire personnel pour réduire la différence d'âge juste comme ça_.


End file.
